Till It's Gone (song)
"Don't Know What You Got (Till It's Gone)" is a power ballad written and performed by the glam metal band Cinderella, from their second album Long Cold Winter. Released in August 1988 during the Great Titan eviction of adults and Teens from New Jersey and North Carolina, it was their most successful single, peaking at number 12 on US Billboard Hot 100 in November 1988, where adults often listened to the music in the means of comfort for the abuse that is being caused by the Kid Titans of Demoral during that time. It was also used in the late 1980's as Propaganda in order to recruit more and more teens and adults to rebel against the Kid Titans of Demoral, but following the eviction of 88, the song was confiscated by the Kid Titans of Demoral and destroyed thousands of copies, leaving only 20 left in the world. After the eviction, The song was declared is illegal in Titan North America and Europe by the Titan Council, forcing the adults and teens to play this beautiful music from withing secret meetings, or during a gathering in which they would honor an adult who is no longer with them, who fell victim to the Kid Titans of Demoral's abuse. After the Fall of the Titans in 2002, the Song was played at a ceremony in New York, just one day before the official Kids Next Door Television series, in honor of many of the brave adults and Teens, who refused to live by Titan law, during their 62 years of existence, and was also played as a remembrance to the end of the Kid Titans of Demoral. ''History When the song was released back in 1988, the adult population at the time found it very comforting as the KTD brutality and abuse was a force to be reckoned with. After the song became very popular among the adults and teenagers, it was used as a massive propaganda recruitment campaign against the KTD to bring many, especially adults and teenagers as they taken the brunt of KTD abuse, to the rebellions cause. It wasn't long until the Titan council ordered that the song to be erased and any copies to be destroyed and capture and arrest anyone who owned and/or creating more copies as the song was a threat to the KTD's power. Over the years the KTD destroyed countless copies and only a mere 20 known remained. The song would be continued to be used in secret such as Secret Adult meetings and Teenager Hideouts. To many, the song would be known as a symbol of rebellion against the KTD even after it's destruction. It is often used today to remember the many sacrifices and commitment to the rebels against the KTD's tyranny. Lyrics I can't tell ya baby what went wrong I can't make you feel what you felt So long ago, I'll let it show I can't give you back what's been hurt Heartaches come and go and all that's left are the words I can't let go If we take some time to think it over baby Take some time let me know If you really wanna go Don't know what you got till it's gone Don't know what it is I did so wrong Now I know what I got It's just this song And it ain't easy to get back Takes so long I can't feel the things that cause you pain I can't clear my heart of your love It falls like rain, ain't the same I hear you calling far away Tearing through my soul I just can't Take another day, Who's to blame If we take some time to think it over baby Take some time let me know If you really wanna go Don't know what you got till it's gone Don't know what it is I did so wrong Now I know what I got It's just this song And it ain't easy to get back Takes so long Do you wanna see me beggin' baby Can't you give me just one more day Can't you see my heart's been draggin' lately I've been lookin' for the words to say Don't know what you got till it's gone Don't know what it is I did so wrong Now I know what I got It's just this song And it ain't easy to get back Takes so long Actual Song Trivia'' Category:Songs